The Tower of Cirith Ungol
by dragongirlG
Summary: HP/LOTR crossover. Harry meets Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol, and the story unfolds. *spoilers*
1. The Tower of Cirith Ungol

The Tower of Cirith Ungol  
  
Disclaimer: The settings and characters belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien. This was not written for profit, only for entertainment.  
  
I have used descriptions from the Lord of the Rings books and movie in this fic. Frodo's image is from the movie.  
  
The air was menacing and smelled of evil in the tower. Harry Potter looked around quietly, shivering suddenly at the malice that he felt around him. He was in a dark tower with red lamplight, and he did not recognize the place. Voldemort certainly wasn't near; his scar felt cool to touch on his forehead. He spotted a bundle of rags on the floor near him, and without thinking, he kicked it. A muffled cry came from inside.  
  
"No, no, please!" squealed a voice.  
  
Harry bent down quickly. Inside the rags was a small boy, yet his face was mature. His wide, startlingly bright blue eyes were full of terror, and his skin was bruised and full of welts. His hair was long, dark, and curly, and he was dirty. "Please," he whispered. "Please."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry told him. "I didn't know you were here. I'm really sorry I kicked you. Honest."  
  
The blue eyes, which had been closing in a wince, snapped open. They looked at Harry's black hair, glasses, and bright green eyes, then widened. "Who are you?" He sat up and looked frantically about, as if expecting to see an army surrounding him.  
  
"I'm—I'm Harry," Harry stuttered. "I'm a wizard."  
  
"A wizard!" the boy (or man) exclaimed, and he cowered. "Who do you work for?"  
  
"I…I don't work for anyone," Harry responded. "I mean, I'm just a student. Not a professional or anything. You could say I work for the light side. The good side."  
  
The person in the rags looked relieved, but a little suspicious. "The good side…" His voice trailed off as he thought. "A student, you say? Who did you study with?"  
  
"I study with a lot of people," said the wizard. "Different teachers for different subjects."  
  
The blue-eyed figure looked confused. "You don't study with one leader? Many teachers instead?"  
  
Harry nodded. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
The being looked frightened. "Frodo," he said, and his voice faltered. "Frodo."  
  
Harry heard footsteps coming from below. Frodo looked scared. "Hide," he commanded. "Harry, hide. Quickly!" He lay down and covered himself in the rags and watched as Harry ran into a corner and pulled out a long wooden stick.  
  
"Ho la!" an ugly voice snarled, getting louder as the owner of it closer. "Hey there, you dunghill rat! Are you squeaking again? You better keep your mouth shut, or else you'll be in pain before the Questioner even comes. You hear me?" The footsteps stopped, waiting for an answer. Frodo did not give one. "Well," the ugly voice snarled, "I'll come up and check anyway."  
  
Harry gripped his wand tighter as the figure came up the stairs. He didn't sound too amiable. If he hurt Frodo…  
  
Harry's mouth unconsciously dropped open as a horrible monster entered the room through a trapdoor. It looked like a house-elf, yet it was terribly ugly and disfigured. Its teeth were yellow and crooked, and on its forehead was painted a great red eye. Harry shivered as its malice drew closer. It carried a whip and came menacingly over to Frodo.  
  
"Stop your squeaking," it growled. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I heard voices up here. And since there isn't anyone else here, it was obviously you who was talking." A boot came out and kicked the rags hard. "You hear me? Speak!"  
  
Frodo's voice came out timidly. "Yes."  
  
"Good," said the creature. "But I'll give you a whipping anyway. Punishment. It's good for you." It raised the whip in its hand and struck with a loud crack. Frodo whimpered in pain. "Now be quiet!" The creature raised its whip one more time, but Harry suddenly sprang out of the shadows. He pointed his wand at the creature. A closer glance revealed that it was a goblin. Harry yelled, "Stupefy!"  
  
The spell, however, did not work. He had missed. Harry's stomach dropped in dread as the goblin came closer to him.  
  
"What's this?" the Orc spat. "A friend? A wizard? Against the Great Eye? What insolence has entered the undefeatable land of Mordor? You," the goblin addressed Frodo. "Who is this? Answer me!"  
  
Frodo shook his head, frightened. "No. I can't."  
  
The Orc snarled angrily. "I'll deal with you later," he said. He turned back to Harry. "Name yourself!"  
  
Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "No."  
  
The Orc came closer. "No?" he growled, and his voice was mocking. "No?"  
  
Harry shook his head bravely. "No." He ran to Frodo and picked him up, then tried to run down the trapdoor. The Orc, however, caught them first. His whip wrapped around Harry's legs and Harry fell to the ground, injured. Frodo flinched, but lay still.  
  
"Insolent fool," the Orc snarled. He dragged Harry into the center of the room, then picked up the hobbit and threw him down next to the wizard. "I'll get the boss to deal with you two." He struck the two prisoners each once, then went down the trapdoor and closed it. Frodo and Harry lay unconscious on the floor. Harry's wand slipped out of his hand and rolled across the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The land of Mordor was still and silent, and Sam stumbled on, the Ring heavy about his neck. His one goal was to find and help his master for now. He constantly chastised himself for his actions. "You fool, Samwaise Gamgee," he told himself. "You knew he was alive! You knew it, in your heart." He shuddered as he felt the Ring calling to its master, as it had done often before, and then stopped and looked around in caution. Mordor was too empty and bare for him to feel safe at any time, even in the night. A dark cloud hung over the land always, and evil and malice filled the air. Sam shivered again, feeling his nakedness in Sauron's stronghold and the ever-roving Eye searching for his possession. Many times he felt the need to cast the Ring away, never to see it or bother with it again, but his loyalty to Frodo was too great and overcame the desire.  
  
He looked up at the Orc tower in front of him, its red windows peering at him like a thousand Great Eyes. The Tower of Cirith Ungol. He stared desperately at the edifice, hopeless, wishing, not for the first time, that his master Frodo were here by his side. How he missed the soft, gentle smile and strength that came from his master! He was lost without his master, leaderless, stumbling into a broken land blindly, trying to complete a Quest that was not his to complete. Following his feet and heart, he walked right into an invisible wall. Its borders were two giant statues.  
  
Sam had found the Silent Watchers.  
  
A/N: Please review this. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Orcs and Introductions

**The ****Tower**** of ****Cirith**** Ungol******

**Chapter 2: Orcs and Introductions**

Sam forced himself to keep calm and think of a solution to this invisible barrier. Evil-looking were the statues: three giant heads, menacing on each side, with outstretched wings meant to prevent intruders from passing. The hobbit suddenly thought of the phial of light that he had taken from Frodo. _Light in dark places, the Lady said, thought Sam. He reached into his breast pocket. "Galadriel!" he called, trying to sound brave and failing. The light was not shining—wait, there! From his faithful brown hand came a sudden brightness, the same glare that had overpowered the monstrous Shelob. A furious wailing came from above his head, and he almost cowered because of the sound. He forced himself to stand. He must not abandon Frodo! A great bell let out a large clang. He ran through the two statues quickly. _

            "There," he cried. "Let's tell Captain Shagrat that I've rung the front doorbell! I'm ready to fight!" He waited, rather apprehensively, for an Orc to come and challenge him, but nothing happened. Cautiously approaching the front door, holding the Phial of Galadriel closely to his breast, he let out a great yelp. Many Orc bodies were piled up in front of the tower door. "Seems like they've done all the killing themselves," he muttered. "Still, better to be safe than sorry, as my Gaffer always says!" He drew out Sting, which was glowing ferociously with a blue light. "Hold on, Mr. Frodo," he said softly. "Just wait for your Sam to come and rescue you!" He walked through the great tower.

            An Orc! It was coming near the hobbit. Sting glowed brighter than ever. Sam gripped the phial of light tightly. The horrid creature was coming closer, closer…it was carrying a whip…

            Suddenly the Orc let out a frightened yell and scampered off in the other direction. Sam looked around, startled. No one was there.

            The Orc had seen, in Sam, a great, menacing vision of light and power that it could not overcome. It had been frightened and had gone off in search of its comrades.

            Sam continued walking through the tower, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the dead bodies which lay piled up against the walls. "Big fight about something, apparently," he said to himself. He began climbing to the top of the staircase, where his master was.

            Suddenly he heard voices approaching. "I tell you, Captain, it was there," came a harsh croak filled with fear. "One of them Elves, I reckon, come to rescue the prisoners."

            "I'll deal with that filthy Elf warrior," was the snarling answer. "With two of us we can take him."

            "Yes, sir," was the submissive reply.

            Sam gripped Sting tightly, ready to fight the Orcs. He could see the figures approaching in the darkness. In a flash, he tried recalling every sword movement that he had seen Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn use. The remembrance of the three friends filled his heart with aching, but he quickly shook it off. He could not let the Orcs get to his master.

            His heart pounding, Sam watched as the Orcs drew nearer to him.

            Harry stirred in his sleep, and Frodo watched his movements with large, terrified blue eyes. He hoped that Harry was good; it seemed like he was. Otherwise the young boy wizard would not have stood up for him, would he? Perhaps he wanted the Ring to himself, like Saruman. Maybe he worked for Saruman! The thought alarmed Frodo. Yet Harry had given the impression that he was very confused of his whereabouts. 

            Harry's eyes snapped open suddenly, revealing a startling bright green. He gasped and tried to sit up, but found his hands and feet bound. Looking around, he spotted Frodo watching him. "What happened?" he asked thickly. "Wait…" his voice became clearer. "Where's my wand?" He saw it on the opposite side of the room and widened his eyes. "Oh, no!" Pitifully he tried to crawl toward the faithful wooden rod, but it was useless. He couldn't move far enough.

            "I'm sorry," Harry told Frodo miserably. "I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. Trouble always finds me at the worst times."

            Frodo shook his head. "I should not have been so foolish in the first place. I would not be here. You would not be here. We would not have to fear for our lives."

            "They're going to kill us?" Harry asked timidly. "Those…goblins?"

            Frodo shook his head thoughtfully. "No. I think they will hurt us or whip us first, and then the Questioner will come." He paused, hearing odd sounds of a fight below him. "Wait here," he told Harry. With surprising agility he climbed down the trapdoor, investigating the scuffle underneath the room.

            Harry struggled against his bonds, but it was useless. The ropes were tight and would not come free. Breathing heavily, he sat and waited for Frodo to come.

            Sam had sprung out of the darkness, surprising the two impending Orcs. With Sting upraised, he had quickly (and fearfully) cleaved the head of the Orc that had run from him previously. The Orc's comrade was much larger, and Sam was losing strength for the fight. Even the bright light of the Phial of Galadriel could not hold the captain back. Breathless, Sam raised his hand for one final blow. "Mister Frodo, I'm so sorry I failed you!" he cried to himself as his arm struck downward.

            He was no longer alone. His master, wide-eyed, half-naked, and with an uncharacteristic animal fury, had attacked the creature from behind. The Orc let out a feral yell and stumbled. Sam gave Frodo his sword and Frodo killed the beast. 

            "Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam, as soon as the fight was over. "Mr. Frodo, you're alive!"

            "Yes, Sam," Frodo answered, hugging his servant in a brotherly way. "I'm so glad to see you alive!"

            "Mr. Frodo, I've been wondering," said Sam, after a moment of joyful reunion. "The Orc that I killed said something about prisoners. Now you're only one hobbit. Who's the other prisoner?"

            "A boy named Harry," replied Frodo. He did not tell Sam yet that Harry was a wizard. "We must go up to him." He led the way up the trapdoor. Harry was sitting there, frustrated tears rolling down his face. He was struggling against his bonds once again.

            "Harry?" Frodo called. The boy turned around. "This is Sam," Frodo introduced. "Samwise Gamgee. He's my companion."

            "Hi, Sam." Harry looked at the adult that was the same size as Frodo. Frodo went to the wizard and cut his bonds. Harry rubbed his wrists and looked at him gratefully. "Thank you." He crossed the room and took his wand, waving it around a bit to make sure it still worked.

            "What's that, Mr. Harry?" asked Sam, looking at it curiously. "Seems like one of Gandalf's old tricks."

            "A wand," Harry explained, moving the wooden stick around leisurely. "Magic. Who's Gandalf?"

            "He was a wizard friend of ours," said Frodo. "He was lost in Moria fighting against the Balrog, an evil creature."

            "He had great fireworks," added Sam. 

            "I wish I could have met him," Harry told the hobbits. He stopped moving his wand. "I want to meet another wizard."

            "You're a wizard?" Sam asked, his eyes widening in fear and shock. He turned to Frodo. "Why didn't you tell me, Mr. Frodo?"

            "I didn't feel it was the right time," said Sam's master.

            "I'm a wizard," Harry told Sam. "I'm still in training. I'm on the good side." He fingered his scar under his bangs, then suddenly turned. "Oh, no…" his face went pale.

            "What is it?" asked Frodo.

            Wordlessly Harry pointed toward the trapdoor. An Orc was coming up the stairs.

            "The Questioner!" Frodo whispered. "We forgot about him. We're trapped!"

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.

Special thanks to: **Michiru-chan, ****Shelob, ****Amy, ****MeShelly, and ****Eowyn**** of Ithilien for reviewing the first chapter. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
